elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Message to Whiterun
Message to Whiterun is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must deliver a message to Balgruuf the Greater, the Jarl of Whiterun, and force him to take a side in the Civil War. Background I am to deliver a message to the Jarl of Whiterun. It is time for him to pick a side in the war. Objectives #Deliver the to the Jarl of Whiterun #Assist Jarl Balgruuf with the dragon threat #Wait for the Jarl's response #Wait for orders from Jarl Ulfric (Stormcloaks only) #Deliver the axe to Jarl Ulfric (Imperial Legion only) #Return to Whiterun and warn the Jarl (Imperial Legion only) #Return to Legate Quentin Cipius (Imperial Legion only) Walkthrough Whiterun Hold has remained neutral in Skyrim since the beginning of the Civil War, refusing to place its land and people in peril from attacks by either side. Both sides of the war have been attempting to persuade Whiterun to discontinue its neutrality and support them but have been so far unsuccessful. With the war mostly at a stand-still, it is time for Balgruuf the Greater, Jarl of Whiterun, to pick a side in the war and the Dragonborn must deliver the message. Stormcloaks If the Dragonborn decides to side with the Stormcloak Rebellion, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak can be spoken with at the Palace of the Kings in Windhelm after delivering to him the Jagged Crown. He will explain that it is time to deliver a message to the Imperials of Whiterun and hand over Ulfric's War Axe to deliver to Jarl Balgruuf the Greater in Dragonsreach. The quest continues in Whiterun by speaking with Jarl Balgruuf. After the initial conversation, he will speak with Proventus Avenicci and Irileth. They will debate their course of action—Proventus advises caution, while Irileth advises that they go to war with the Stormcloaks. Balgruuf agrees with Irileth—Ulfric may be serious, "But I'm serious, too." Upon completion of the debate he will hand back the axe, signifying that he is siding with the Imperial Legion and that there will be a war. Back at the Palace of the Kings, speaking with Ulfric Stormcloak once again will initiate a scripted event during which Galmar Stone-Fist will encourage the Jarl to battle. He will request that the Dragonborn report to the front lines. Note that after the conversation, it may be necessary to wait or exit the palace and then return before the scripted event takes place. This event will finish "Message To Whiterun" and start "Battle for Whiterun." Note: If the Stormcloaks are joined, at this point Whiterun and Dragonsreach will disappear from the map and cannot be reached. Imperial Legion If the Dragonborn sides with the Imperial forces, General Tullius can be spoken with in Solitude after delivering the Jagged Crown to him. He tells the Dragonborn to deliver a message to Balgruuf in Dragonsreach. As long as "Dragon Rising" has been completed, the quest continues in Whiterun by speaking to the Jarl and delivering the message. Upon delivering, he will converse with Irileth and Proventus Avenicci, and he decides to side with the Imperials if Ulfric returns the axe. He will give the Dragonborn Balgruuf's War Axe, and ask that it be delivered to Ulfric Stormcloak. Ulfric will tell the Dragonborn to go back to Dragonsreach and return the axe to Jarl Balgruuf, and that he is disappointed that the Dragonborn did not side with the Stormcloak rebellion. Upon return, Balgruuf will not be surprised that Ulfric returned the axe, and he already requested that Tullius send legionnaires to fight for Whiterun. Whiterun Imperial Legate Quentin Cipius will be in Dragonsreach, and the Dragonborn will need to report to him, which ends "Message to Whiterun" and begins "Battle for Whiterun." Journal Bugs de:Eine Nachricht für Weißlauf es:Mensaje a Carrera Blanca ru:Сообщение для Вайтрана Category:Skyrim: Solitude Quests Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Quests Category:Stormcloak Quests Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Quests